Sleepless in Beacontown/Transcript
(It's late at night, and Jesse is asleep - but looks anything but peaceful. In fact, she's mumbling in her sleep, jerking around sporadically, and looking almost ready to cry. Finally, she wakes with a start and looks over at Aiden, who is sound asleep. In a way, Jesse envies him. She drifts into an uneasy slumber as the sun rises. Jesse wakes up soon and starts preparing food. She slams the plates down, mumbling to herself, and breakfast goes by uneventfully. Time skip to about the evening. Food is prepared, and Aiden makes an almost fatal mistake.) Aiden: Hey, Jesse, you look kind of cute. Jesse: (She walks up to Aiden, glaring daggers at him, poking a finger in his chest.) "Cute", huh? Are you saying that I am some kind of big-eyed airhead here to entertain you? Is that what you're saying?! Aiden: No, I just said you're cute. Jesse: I am cute. Aiden: Yeah. Jesse: (She starts beating him up, yelling angrily.) THAT'S IT! You want cute? I'll give you cute! Here, take your cute! And this cute! And that cute! I'm gonna whack you to Australia, you-! Axel: (He grabs Jesse's arms, holds them behind her back, and drags her away from Aiden.) What's up with you, Jesse? Jesse: LEMME GO! (She squirms and futilely tries to escape Axel's hold. Finally, she gains control of herself, slips out of Axel's grasp, and runs up to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She sits on her bed and stares out into space, looking near tears.) Jesse: What's happening...? Why me? (Tears well up in Jesse's eyes as she sees the town, going about their lives, and for a moment, wishing she was just a nerd in a treehouse again.) Hmm... (Jesse starts wondering if... Maybe? She leaves the temple and makes a break for the woods. She knows ''exactly who's doing this. Jesse finds the place she is looking for and bangs on the door.)'' Aodh: (He calmly opens the door, surprised to see Jesse there.) Sister? Do you not need to sleep? What are you doing here? Jesse: (She grabs Aodh by the collar, clearly angry.) Sleep? SLEEP?! Listen to me, you little weirdo; I haven't slept in three days because of you and your weird dark, psychological crap! Aodh: Wh-what? I do not understand... Jesse: Don't play dumb with me. That's how bad stuff happens. (Her eyes narrow at him.) Aodh: S-sister... I do not know what is going on... I would not do this to someone... Jesse: (angrily) Oh, really? What did you do to Maya? What did you do to Aiden? I've heard the story, Aodh! Aodh: (tearing up slightly) I-I... (Seeing him like this, Jesse feels an overwhelming wave of regret. She knew he wouldn't do this to her. Tears appear in Jesse's eyes before she drops Aodh and rushes out the door and into her room in the temple. When Aiden comes in a few minutes later, Jesse pretends to be asleep until she is sure he won't wake up. She changes into dark clothes for camouflage, and she takes nothing with her, lest it drop on the ground and give her away. With one last look at her oblivious brother, Jesse jumps out the window and breaks into a sprint. She knows exactly where she's going, too. When she reaches her destination, she stops and smiles a little. Her fatigue-addled mind convinced her that doing this would end all her pain. Forever. And her friends? Soon, she believed, she would fade away until she was nothing but an old, distant memory. With that, Jesse looks at her pendant. A physical manifestation of the relationship between her and Aiden. She holds it close to her chest. At'' the same time, Aiden wakes up in the temple. Something screamed at him that Jesse was in danger, and he looks over at Jesse's bed. Empty?)'' '''Aiden: Oh, no... (He jumps out the window as well and split-screen shows Jesse standing on the precipice and Aiden's legs, running. Just as Jesse jumps, Aiden reaches her and pulls her back up.) Jesse, what the crap are you doing? You almost- Jesse: (Her face is a mixture of anger and sadness.) Almost what? Almost ended all my pain? Almost freed myself?! (She looks down at the ground so Aiden can't see she's crying.) Aiden: What do you mean, "freed yourself"? Is something wrong? Jesse: (whispering) No.... Aiden: Jesse, I'm your brother. I can tell when something's wrong with you. Jesse: Fine... (She starts explaining about her nightmares, and by the end she's almost crying.) Aiden: (All he does is wrap his arms around her, pull her close, and start stroking her hair.) It's okay, Jesse... It's okay... Shhhh.... (Eventually, Jesse's crying dies down, and she breaks away.) You feel okay? Jesse:'' Yeah... Thanks. '''Aiden: C'mon. Let's go back to bed. (The episode ends with the two of them walking back to the temple.)